<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Box in the Closet by verfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368431">The Box in the Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound'>verfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Horny Luka, Lime, Luka Couffaine is a Fucking Idiot, Pegging, background Julerose - Freeform, birthday fic, more lime than lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka hadn’t meant to find his birthday present when Marinette had asked him to grab something from her closet, but now that he has…it’s going to be a very long week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Box in the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts">ChromeMist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chromemist/Justknitstuff, our wonderful Capt. Peg E. Nabler of the good ship LBSC, had a birthday last week!  And since she’s been teasing us with Lukanette pegging for SO LONG now, I just kinda thought it would be funny if one of us beat her to it?  (Cap, I hope your birthday was relaxing and wonderful and just an overall Great Time.  My aunt firmly believes in birth WEEKS, so let’s just say this isn’t late it’s part of your birth week!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Star, can you go grab the box in my closet?” Marinette called absently, her foot pushing a bit harder onto the pedal of her sewing machine.  Luka looked up from his guitar, waiting for further instructions.  <em>Her closet</em> wasn’t <em>their closet</em> and typically meant the one in the spare bedroom they used as a joint studio, the one that was always filled with boxes of varying shapes, sizes, and contents.  He was going to need more to go on than just <em>the box </em>(which could be the blue plastic box that held part of her bead collection or the pink cardboard box stuffed with thread).  Marinette would normally realize that, but she had been a bit distracted today.  He supposed he’d give her a pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” he said, setting George down and standing, stretching as he did so to work out some of the kinks his back had developed from sitting for so long.  His spine popped a little, but Marinette didn’t hear it over the whirring of her sewing machine.  “Which box?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up, blinking at him a little, and he smiled as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a lot of boxes in there, darning,” he said.  “Which one do you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” she said, wincing as she bopped her forehead.  “Duh.  Sorry.  Shipping box near the bottom.  Just came in yesterday, so I haven’t packed it away yet.  The yellow ribbon?  Should be a few spools in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka nodded and turned, moving to the closet as she started her machine up again.  The request was simple enough, and he maybe even started humming a little as he knelt down to look for the box.  He pursed his lips and shook his head, not liking the direction the tune was going in, and started again as he picked up the plain shipping box, opening it to retrieve the ribbon Marinette had asked for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…except it wasn’t ribbon in the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened, his throat going dry at the sight of the box within the box.  Of the <em>boxes</em>, because there were two.  Three if you counted the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And none of it was by any stretch of the imagination <em>ribbon</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Star?” Marinette called, and he hoped he didn’t actually squeak as he quickly closed the box and shoved it back in the closet.  Beneath it was a significantly smaller plain shipping box, and he quickly grabbed that one to find the yellow ribbon inside.  Marinette’s eyebrows soared in amusement when he dropped the box onto her desk and bent to press his lips against her temple, lingering longer than he usually did as he took a deep breath.  Tried to calm his suddenly racing heart with the familiar scent of her shampoo and perfume.  “You ok, Star?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never better,” he chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound as breathy as he thought it did.  “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok?” she laughed, reaching for the ribbon and lining it up with the hem she was working on.  “I love you too, you weirdo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…ah…gonna go get dinner started, ok?  I think I’ve been working too long.  Need a break,” he said, and she hummed as she started her machine back up.  He left George in his stand by the chair and tried to leave the room as calmly as possible.  Once outside, he leaned back against the wall and took a deep, steadying breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was ninety percent sure he had just accidentally discovered his birthday present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he was one hundred percent sure he was about to have the best fucking birthday ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– V –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Luka had been <em>distracted</em> the rest of the night would have been putting it mildly.  Making dinner was habitual, monotonous: chopping vegetables and chicken, starting the rice cooker, setting some buttered bread in the oven to toast…it was almost robotic.  It was entirely too easy to let his mind wander as he worked, and his mind was definitely wandering.  He kept thinking about that box in the closet, with what he was fairly certain was his birthday surprise inside it.  And the more he thought about his accidentally discovered birthday present, the more he kept thinking about Marinette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Specifically, about Marinette wearing nothing but the black harness that had been in the box, the glittery pink dildo that had also been in there (a new one, but sweet Jesus it was huge…) raised between her legs.  Maybe also wearing that lacy black bra he loved so much, just to match – because Marinette liked matching outfits, and as much as he preferred her without the outfits he had always appreciated them anyway.  And maybe those black stilettos she wore when she was meeting with a client she felt she needed an extra boost of confidence for.  And maybe those dark thigh-highs that had always driven him absolutely wild.  Ok, so about Marinette wearing nothing <em>much</em> besides the black harness and glittery pink dildo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thinking about Marinette sporting a cock, even a fake one, had him thinking about Marinette shoving him against a wall.  About Marinette bending him over the couch, or their bed, or even the kitchen counter (which…wouldn’t really work, giving their heights, but damn it it was his fantasy and it <em>could</em>).  Of Marinette’s fingers, slicked up with the strawberry-flavored lube that had also been in the box, slipping inside him and stretching.  Of Marinette grabbing his hips and pounding his ass like –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…which was around the time the smoke alarm went off, and Marinette came running out of their studio to find him sitting at the counter with his chin in his hand and staring at the wall like a doofus while smoke billowed out of the oven.  Oops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka was still distracted throughout dinner, though that was less because of what he had found in the closet (<em>Marinette had gotten him a strap-on, Marinette was going to peg his ass, Marinette –)</em> and more because of Marinette.  Or, rather, a fair combination of both.  Marinette was always distracting, but finding that strap-on in her closet had gone straight to his dick, and he was finding himself more distracted than usual.  He knew she had talked throughout their meal, and he knew he had hummed and nodded when appropriate, but for the most part all he was aware of was the line of her jaw and the arch of her neck, the hair coming loose from her bun and the shirt slipping off her shoulder.  He was still smiling stupidly at her when she took his half-eaten dinner to wrap up for later, and then the swish of her hips and the half-lidded look she shot him over her shoulder added to the list of his <em>distractions</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…it took everything in him not to haul her onto the counter and have his filthy way with her.  Really, the only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that she was working on a deadline and would kill him for drawing her into his…<em>distraction</em>.  So when she had finished washing the dishes and crossed back over to him to kiss him, he maybe only held her a little closer than necessary.  Maybe only squeezed her hips once before she was pulling back, giving him an amused look as he continued to stare at her like a loon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re being really <em>weird</em> tonight, Luka,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just really love you,” he said, and she laughed before kissing him again.  She disappeared back into their studio, and he disappeared into the bathroom for a nice, long, <em>cold</em> shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was already asleep by the time she crawled into bed, but his <em>distractions</em> had easily followed him into his dreams.  All night he was plagued by her smoky eyes, her breathy giggles, the feel of her hands smoothing along his back…she was a wispy vision, as all dreams were, but he distinctly remembered black ribbons and satin, the feel of a warm, thick cock sliding against his ass as she pushed him into their bed.  Trying to look at her over his shoulder only to have her hand tangle in his hair, keeping his head down.  Her teeth nipping at his ear as she whispered what a good boy he was, how well he took her inside…he was gasping her name as he woke, his hips jerking as the dream Marinette finally thrust into him – only for the real Marinette in his arms to grumble incoherently and swat at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not ‘nough sleep,” she mumbled drowsily, her hand falling uselessly on his hip when she wasn’t awake enough to actually hit him.  “Later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…which had found him <em>back</em> in the shower, beating out another one as he tried to get his body under control.  It was still early when he finally stepped out of the shower, his skin almost raw from how hard he had scrubbed in order to distract himself from his <em>distractions</em>, but he figured returning to their studio would be safer than returning to bed.  He was only maybe half an hour into working on his current project, though, when he felt his head drooping.  He fell asleep in the swivel chair, his back to the door, guitar in his lap, and headphones still on his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up to a lapful of Marinette, and with how his dreams had been all night – had <em>continued</em> to be after he woke up the first time – he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t still dreaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You left me,” she murmured, her lips dragging along his neck.  “I got lonely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strangled noise escaped him as she ground into him, and his hands came up to grasp her hips.  One of her hands was splayed against the back of his neck, her fingers toying with the hairs there, as her other slid slowly down his back.  Her fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, and he pushed into her as her teeth caught his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back to bed, Luka,” she whispered, dragging her nails along the top of his ass.  His grip tightened on her, pulling her closer, and she moaned as she settled over him.  “Bed, Lu…Luka…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s fine,” he said, leaning back in the chair, but he overestimated how far away the desk was and almost toppled them onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka!” she shrieked in his ear, and he wasn’t sure if it was the shout or the near-fall but he was jolting up and tightening his hold to keep her safe and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…and blinking owlishly at the wall across from him, where Jagged Stone smirked cockily at him like the asshole he was from his first tour poster.  His guitar – a newer one he wasn’t as attached to and hadn’t named yet, thankfully – had tumbled to the floor by his feet, and his headphones were cockeyed on his head with one covering his ear and the other on his neck.  Marinette was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka!  Oh my God, are you ok?” she asked, and he turned his head to find her hurrying across the room to him.  Wrapped in a towel with her wet hair clinging to her neck and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…uh…” he blinked stupidly at her, and she frowned as she pressed a hand to his forehead.  He was burning from embarrassment, not fever, though maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she thought it was the former…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is with you?” she asked, frowning.  “You’ve been out of it since last night.  You sure you’re ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” he said, coughing a little to clear his throat.  He gave her an unsteady smile that he sincerely doubted convinced her of anything, judging by the worried look she was still giving him.  He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently pulled her hand from his forehead, steadfastly ignoring the vision that was <em>Wet Marinette in a Towel Kneeling Before Him</em> to lean forward and give her a kiss.  “I’m fine.  Just…a little out of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A <em>lot</em> out of it, but he couldn’t exactly tell her <em>why</em>.  Marinette <em>loved</em> surprising him, partially because she thought she was so bad at it, and she would be devastated if he let her know he knew he’d found his present early.  He couldn’t do that to her – <em>wouldn’t</em> do that to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…but his birthday wasn’t until the end of the week, and there were still quite a few days between now and when she’d be railing his ass.  And while those days could still present many opportunities for Sex with Marinette – and Sex with Marinette was one of his favorite things in any form – what had him so thoroughly…<em>distracted</em> was the thought of that strap-on waiting for him in the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was going to be the longest week ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– V –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few near-misses over those few days, but Luka made it.  It helped that they were both busy, which helped with distracting him from his distraction.  Mostly.  Marinette rarely helped when it came to distracting him, though.  She’d been a thorough distraction in his life since he was seventeen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember to keep Thursday clear,” she’d told him the morning after his discovery, once he’d dressed and dragged himself out to the kitchen for a cup of much-needed coffee.  She’d pulled him into a lazy kiss, one that was very much in danger of turning into More when she’d latched onto his hoodie strings and backed him into the counter.  “It’s going to be a busy week, but you’re <em>mine</em> Thursday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I’m yours every day,” he’d reminded her, smiling and trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart.  She’d just smiled and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it,” she’d teased before disappearing back into their studio.  She’d have to go into the office at some point, but unless it was an emergency or top-secret project Audrey was usually pretty flexible with Marinette working from home (as long as her work actually got done).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d had a few errands to run before he was supposed to meet Jagged and Penny at the label, and while the day was busy it was otherwise uneventful.  He came home after swinging by her parents’ bakery, having picked up some bread to go with the soup he’d ordered from that little place around the corner she loved so much.  He hadn’t been thinking – had actually managed to distract himself enough through the day that he <em>honestly hadn’t thought about his birthday present</em> – and had walked straight into their home studio after knocking on the closed door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m home, and I come bearing soup!” he’d declared, but Marinette had just yelped and dove to cover her sewing machine, snapping at him to <em>Get out!</em>  His wide eyes had barely registered trailing strands of pink and black before his brain had kicked into gear and he’d bolted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d met him in the kitchen a few minutes later, a suspicious gleam in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…did you see?” she’d asked.  Luka liked to consider himself a pretty smart guy, so he’d just shaken his head and told her she was too quick for him – <em>but why?  Not working on something special, are you?</em>  She’d sighed and shoved him towards the table, where he’d already set their dinner out.  “Shut up, you dork.  You’ll see soon enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d almost caught her the day before his birthday, too.  He’d wrapped up work early, and he’d already told Penny she wouldn’t see him the next day (Marinette hadn’t been able to wrangle the <em>entire</em> day from Audrey, but she had at least nabbed a half day).  He’d meant to surprise her and had crept quietly through the flat, following the sound of her voice to their bedroom.  She’d been on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, Rose,” Marinette had huffed, and he’d paused outside the door as he heard a jostling.  Metal and fabric, like…  “It still doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d glanced through the crack in the door, and sure enough Marinette was sitting cross-legged on their bed, her phone propped against her ear and the harness in her hands.  She was holding it up and inspecting it with that critical eye she gave any project that was troubling her, and when he’d looked at the harness…his mouth had gone a little dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d dressed it up.  The picture on the box had just been a plain, black harness, but she’d lined those black straps with thick, pink ribbon that would tie in bows on her hips.  Pink thread darted along the black in an accent, tying it all together.  The dildo was missing, but it was still a thing of beauty and had starred in every fantasy he’d had that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette’s lips had pursed as she’d listened to Rose, and she’d sighed before dropping the harness in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” she’d said.  “I’ll feel better after it has a test run, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose had said something that made her giggle, and Luka had snuck away from the door to make a show of loudly closing their front door and calling out for her.  By the time he’d made his way back to the bedroom, the harness was gone and she was off the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t suspected a thing.  If he’d been a bit more…<em>enthusiastic</em> about the way he’d kissed her hello, she’d probably just attributed it to the fact that they’d both been busy that week and hadn’t had as much time together as they usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…they’d more than made up for it.  They’d spent a good portion of last night getting lost in each other, and if she hadn’t had to be at the office before eight he probably would’ve lost himself again that morning.  As it was, he gave her a slow, lingering kiss and told her to hurry home before she slipped out.  He hugged her pillow towards him and pressed his face against it, breathing in her scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that it was actually here, the day crawled by.  He finally got up with a few more hours to kill until he was supposed to meet her for lunch with the Captain, and he spent most of that time noodling in the living room (because when he’d tried to work in the studio his eyes kept darting towards the <em>Closet</em>, and his mind kept thinking about the coming night, and his dick…).  Lunch with his ma was fine, except Marinette had texted him on his way there saying Audrey had hijacked her for another hour or so and she wouldn’t be able to make it.  She’d promised she’d see him at home for dinner, and reminded him to eat light.  Juleka had joined them instead, and it had been great.  He had a wonderful time with his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…but they weren’t exactly who he’d been looking forward to spending his birthday with, and he’d left the lunch an hour later buzzing to get home.  A quick text told him Marinette was still stuck at work: <em>Don’t worry – I’ll see you tonight!  Go do something fun, dummy!</em>  Which landed him right back in <em>Distracted</em> territory, because that was his problem, wasn’t it?  He wanted to do something fun – Marinette – but her boss wasn’t exactly letting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d killed another hour or so kicking around a few old record shops, and by the time he got home it was almost dinner time.  He knew Marinette was finally home, and judging from the smell coming from the kitchen she’d been home a while.  He dropped his keys on the table and followed his nose to the kitchen, where she was stirring something on the stove.  He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss against her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” she giggled, reaching up to thread her hand through his hair.  “I thought you’d be home sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every time I texted you were still at work,” he said, nuzzling her neck.  “Wanted to give you time to actually get here.  Audrey owes me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you’re never getting that time back,” she scoffed, but then he was spinning her and hoisting her up onto the counter.  He stepped between her legs and pulled her into a kiss, and she sighed against his lips as her arms draped over his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna be sick tomorrow,” he said, giving her a little smirk.  “Food poisoning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…she knows I’m making you dinner,” Marinette laughed.  “And dessert.  Are you suggesting I’m not a good cook?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m suggesting your usually very understanding boyfriend has been incredibly horny for you all week,” he said, nipping at her shoulder, and she collapsed against him laughing.  His grip on her hips tightened, and her legs came up to wrap around his waist as he tugged her closer to the edge.  “And you’re an amazing cook, but maybe I was just demanding enough that it sat out too long, or you rushed it, or –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every excuse was accentuated with a kiss, until she finally pushed him back, a little breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, all right,” she laughed.  He smiled stupidly at her, and she gave him a stupid smile back.  God, he loved her.  She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.  “But dinner is actually done, so horny boyfriend or not we should probably eat first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And honestly, he’d be hard pressed to say what she had actually made him.  There was a strawberry shortcake that looked <em>divine</em> that he spied in the fridge when she went to pull the wine out, but that would be for later.  He was pretty sure there were vegetables and meat and some kind of sauce in dinner, but he really only remembered the sauce because there was bread to sop it up and he’d dribbled a bit on his chin – and Marinette, who spent most of the meal practically in his lap, had leaned over to lick it off.  That had led to more kissing, and then Marinette climbing out of her chair and into his own, and as delicious as he was sure dinner was it had nothing on his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want your present now?” she murmured against his lips, her hands smoothing down his back to dip below his waistband.  He moaned as she ground against him, and she giggled before nipping at his lip.  “Or do you want to wait, Horny Boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-now,” he said, but his grip on her hips didn’t loosen.  She giggled, and he groaned as she kissed him again.  “Cake later.  Present now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greedy,” she teased, and he laughed as she moved away.  When it came to Marinette, he didn’t mind being a little greedy.  He usually was.  He whined a little when she bent back, reaching for something behind her.  The motion pressed her closer to his dick and provided a lovely view of her arching body, and his fingers flexed as he swallowed.  He bent forward, pressing a kiss against her stomach, and she laughed as her hand cupped the back of his head.  “Luka!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, his fingers sliding up and under her shirt.  She laughed as he lifted it out of the way, tossing it somewhere behind them as his lips found her skin and she righted herself.  “So beautiful.  Have I told you that lately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A girl never minds being reminded,” she hummed, and he grinned up at her before placing a biting kiss below her breast.  She sucked in a breath, and her chest pushed a little closer to him.  She swatted at his head with a box, and his eyebrows rose when he saw the present.  He grinned a little.  “I thought you wanted your gift first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did, but he was…surprised, actually.  The box looked smaller than he’d expected.  Flatter?  He supposed the harness could fit inside, but from how it had looked in her hands…and there was <em>no way</em> the dildo was in there.  That thing had been huge – bigger than the ones they’d used before, at least.  The packaging on that one had been clear, leaving very little to the imagination.  It had <em>definitely</em> been larger than what was in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed for the box all the same, and she laughed as she held it up and out of the way.  When he pouted at her, she smiled and bent forward, giving him a slow, lingering kiss that promised <em>more</em> and <em>later</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday, star,” she whispered against his lips.  He stole one more kiss before she pressed the gift against his chest, and he chuckled as he pulled back and held it up to his ear.  He grinned at her as he gave it a little shake, listening to the hooks and buckles jingle inside, and she ducked her head against his shoulder as she snorted.  “Just open it, you dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel her smile against his neck, and as excited as he was to finally get his gift – to finally see her in that gorgeous harness – he was also good just taking a moment to sit there with her.  To feel her in his arms, to let the shivers run down his back at her warm breath against his skin.  But that just reminded him how much he wanted her, so the arm still around her waist gave her a little squeeze before he put the gift on the table and shimmied the lid off.  His grin grew as dark blue paper was revealed underneath, and beneath that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…was a guitar strap?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to school his expression as he picked the strap up – and it was gorgeous, it really was, the embroidery must’ve taken her <em>forever</em>, and that was just with a cursory glance – and inspected it.  It was <em>definitely</em> a guitar strap.  He had plenty of them just like it in the studio – well.  Not <em>just</em> like it.  She’d never actually made him a strap before, and this one was hand-embroidered with music notes and cherry blossoms and…it was his tattoo, he realized after a moment.  The same sleeve that stretched down his left arm, that he’d asked her to design for him when he was nineteen.  Her song scrawled out along the staff, beneath the curling Gaelic <em>mhairidh gaol is ceòl</em>, with a spray of cherry blossoms and a snake and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was beautiful, and she’d put so much work into it, and he loved it – he did!  But…he couldn’t hide the flicker of surprise, of <em>disappointment</em>, and from the way she was squirming against him he knew she’d seen it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…you don’t like it,” she said, and it wasn’t a question.  He dropped it back on the table and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely.  She whined and pushed him back, frowning.  “<em>Luka.</em>  You don’t like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it,” he said without hesitation, because he really did.  It was incredible.  He planned on using it at every show.  He was hooking it up to Claire as soon as he could.  It was just…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not acting like you love it,” she grumbled, and he kissed her again like he could prove her wrong.  Like she <em>was</em> wrong, because she was.  Sorta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, darning, I do,” he said.  “It’s just…it’s not…what I was expecting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…what were you expecting?” she asked, blinking at him.  He actually gulped.  He could feel his face growing warm.  <em>Shit</em>.  How did he explain this one?  “Luka.  What…what were you expecting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…ah…” he said, and he coughed a little as he settled back in his chair.  She shifted over him, reminding him just how aroused he was (how aroused he’d been all week), which only reminded him of <em>why</em> he’d been so damn horny, which…  “Shit.  It’s beautiful, Marinette.  I really do love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…?” she pressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that…is that it?” he asked, and he immediately knew he’d asked the wrong thing.  Her eyebrows soared in disbelief, and he quickly shook his head.  “No, no, no!  I didn’t mean…that’s not…oh my God, I’m sorry!  God, that sounded so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it did,” she huffed, pushing against him like she was going to get up.  He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her back against him, and she shoved at him again.  “Luka!  Stop – I’m mad at you now!  <em>Is that it</em>, like the stupid thing didn’t take me all month to finish!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, please,” he said, dropping his forehead to her chest.  “Darning, that’s not what I…I found the harness, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…what?” she asked, and he groaned again.  “What…oh my God.  Oh my God!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an accident!” he said.  He looked up at her and was only slightly mollified to see her face was red, too.  “When we were in the studio the other day, and you asked for the ribbon?  I didn’t mean to, but the box was <em>right on top</em>, and…I’m sorry.  I know how important surprises are to you, and –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka, that wasn’t yours!” she huffed, leaning back a little and folding her arms over her chest.  She rolled her eyes, bobbing her head a moment.  “Mine.  Ours.  Whatever.  <em>That wasn’t for us!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…but…” he stuttered out, thoroughly confused.  Why else would she have a strap-on in her closet, if it wasn’t meant for him?  She groaned as she nodded towards the strap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> your birthday present, jackass,” she said.  Ok, he deserved that.  “The harness is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cheeks burned a little brighter, and his eyebrows rose as her mouth slammed shut.  He dipped his head towards her, but she shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The harness is…?” he pressed.  When she still refused to answer, he sighed and pulled her back towards him, kissing her as deeply as she’d allow – which wasn’t very, at the moment.  “Darning.  I’m sorry.  I really do love it – it’s incredible, and it’s going on Claire as soon as I get back in the studio.  Which will be much later, because I still fully intend on having my way with you.  Or you having your way with me.  Which is kinda why…we’ve talked about it, Mari.  You know I’m interested.  When I found it in the closet…I thought…I was kinda <em>hoping…</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if she looked amused or annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, that we need a special occasion for me to rail your ass?” she quipped, and he almost choked at how…blunt she was.  He remembered a time when the very thought of saying something so bold would have left her tongue-tied.  She reached around him for her wine, smirking as she took a sip.  “I didn’t know I needed to wait for your birthday for that.  I thought it was just Thursday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marinette!” he laughed, and she hummed as she put her wine back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need a special occasion to do something new with you,” she said primly.  Her expression softened as she looked back at him.  “I love you, Luka.  Any occasion with you is special.  I don’t have a harness, but I’ll shove one of my dildos up your ass right now if you want, dummy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you have a harness,” he pointed out, frowning.  He was blatantly trying to ignore the other part, because <em>yes, please</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” she said.  She reached for her wine again, and his eyebrows quirked.  She was looking anywhere but at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you do,” he pointed out, still confused.  “I found it, remember?  And who else would you be using it on, darning?  I’m –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cut him off, her face crimson as she cried, “It’s not for me, Luka!  It’s for Ju…Rose!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…ah.  Well, that explained the phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” he said stupidly, and she hummed as she took a long pull from her glass.  It was empty before she put it down again.  “Wait.  So that means…oh.  <em>Oh.</em>  Ok.  Um.  Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s her anniversary present for…yeah,” Marinette said, coughing.  Her face was turning redder, and he wondered how much of that was embarrassment and how much was the wine.  That had been her second glass, and Marinette really couldn’t hold any kind of alcohol.  “Which is why I wasn’t telling you about it.  Because we don’t talk about Rose and…yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am eternally grateful for that rule,” he said, nodding.  He was well aware that his sister and her wife had a very active, very healthy sex life.  Didn’t mean he wanted to know the details of said sex life.  (That was his baby sister, and <em>gross</em>.)  “Which…ah…would explain why you didn’t want me to see it the other day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other day?” she asked, and he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I walked in and you were working on it?” he reminded her, and she frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That…oh!  No, that wasn’t…I had just finished your present,” she said, shaking her head.  “I still had it on my desk because the sealant had to dry, and I was afraid you saw it.  I didn’t care about…well, I <em>kinda</em> cared about…because Rose and –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it,” he said quickly, and she squirmed again.  She still wouldn’t look at his face, but she had focused her gaze on his chest, where she was picking at the design on his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…but I was kinda asking her about it.  Rose.  About the harness,” she continued, and he decided some of her flushed expression had to be the wine.  Usually she would’ve stopped talking by now.  As interested as he was in their own, personal use of a strap-on, he wasn’t interested in Rose’s use of one.  At all.  He needed her to stop talking.  “Because I know you’re interested, and…mine’s coming in next week, actually.  But the store only had one left, so the extra one was on backorder, and…and Rose has used this one before, but she said it chaffed a little, so that’s why…I was trying to make it more <em>functional</em>.  And she was going to give it a test run before –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got it,” he said quickly, chuckling as she ducked her face against his neck.  Her skin was on <em>fire.</em>  “Darning, I don’t need the play-by-play.  Not when my sister’s involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, squirming a little.  Her hands fisted in his shirt, and she burrowed a little closer to him.  “My point.  God, what was my point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…you have a harness on backorder and are totally planning on railing my ass?” he teased, and she squeaked as his fingers fiddled with the hooks of her bra.  He needed to get that off of her – as lovely as it was (she’d worn the blue one he loved so much), he was more interested in the skin beneath.  Her thighs tightened around him, and he groaned as he pulled her down.  Despite the momentary…<em>distraction</em> from his distraction, now that they were back on safe territory his dick was eager to remind him it was still being neglected.  “Mari, I don’t think you fully appreciate how turned on I am by that idea.  Do you have any idea how hard I’ve been for you this week?  What thinking about you with a strap-on does to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m getting an idea,” she giggled, wiggling her hips against his.  His dick twitched, and he groaned again.  He needed to get his pants off.  They were entirely too tight.  “You always have liked the idea of me owning your ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re sexy as hell,” he said, nipping at the skin by the strap of her bra.  “You…do you have any idea how hot you are, Marinette?  I’m easily twice your size, and you have slammed me against a chimney before.  Without your superpowers.  That is incredibly hot.  So yeah.  The idea of you with a strap-on, railing my ass?  Gets me more than a little hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…well,” she hummed, the sound turning into a moan as he lifted up against her.  She rocked into him, her breath turning shaky as he sucked along her neck.  “It’s…it’s coming next week, but…ah…I meant it.  If you wanted to…practice.  I already have the dildo for it.  We could…mmm…get you ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned away and looked up at her, his eyebrows lifting again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop looking so surprised, you dork,” she giggled, lifting a thumb to smooth along his forehead.  “They’re going to stick like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do love my present,” he told her, and she smiled down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” she said.  “I worked hard on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I love you more,” he said, tugging on a strand of hair to get her to lower her head for another kiss.  “Can I work hard on you now?  Give you a proper thank you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” she sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck.  “I might want to work hard on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squealed as his arms dropped below her ass, holding her against him as he quickly stood.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, and a beautiful laugh rang out through their flat as he moved them away from the table and towards their bedroom.  The guitar strap and what was left of their dinner remained forgotten on the table (…chicken – he was pretty sure it had been chicken?).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fifty-fifty,” he hummed, turning to push their door open with his shoulder.  She moaned against his lips as he laid her back on their bed, one of his hands leaving her ass to fiddle with his belt once she was safely down.  “I’m ok wrecking each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s <em>your</em> birthday,” she laughed.  “Shouldn’t…ah…shouldn’t I be doing most of the work here?  Treating you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my birthday,” he said, groaning when he had to pull away to remove his pants.  She laughed, but she also took advantage of the disruption to remove her bra and skirt.  He was back on top of her a moment later, pushing her back into their bed as his hand found her breast.  “You are my treat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-dork,” she laughed, but he just grinned at her.  She waved over to the drawer on her side of the bed.  “I meant it, you know.  If you wanted to try…I wasn’t intentionally waiting for your birthday.  Just for the…er…equipment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe later,” he said, but they both felt the way his dick twitched at the thought.  She giggled and bent her leg, pressing her knee into his hip.  He sighed and rocked against her.  “Right now, I just want to have sex with my amazing, incredibly talented, super hot girlfriend.  If that’s ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than ok,” she said, grinning.  He kissed her again, any thought beyond her and what they were currently doing to each other leaving his mind until much, much later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>